


Under The Table (Or Should I Say Across?)

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [2]
Category: Bandom, Phantom Planet, The Like, The Young Veins
Genre: D/s, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's a phone whore, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Table (Or Should I Say Across?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "dirty text messages". I don't remember if that was my idea or not.

Alex never actually said that he hated it when Ryan did this, he just… found it a little immature.

_Hey sexy_ , the text read, and Alex glared across the table at Ryan. "Really?"

"What?" Ryan asked innocently, gesturing at Z with his head.

Sighing a little frustratedly because, oh yeah, Z doesn't know about this, Alex hurriedly texted back, _Ryan, you can't keep doing this_.

"What's going on, you two? Are you playing footsie under the table without me?" Z wondered aloud, ducking to look under the table.

"Nah, Ryan's just a super-douche all the time and I have to keep reminding him so that he doesn't forget. Because, you know, he's a super-douche." Alex nodded wisely at his own statement.

Z laughed and Ryan rolled his eyes but let it go, typing something on his phone. Alex's phone went off several seconds later, and he opened it to find, _You know you want me_.

_That's not the point_ , Alex replied, looking up as the waitress showed up with their drinks; a mojito each for Ryan and Z, and a margarita for Alex.

"But we love Ryan's douchery," Z joked, pulling her drink closer to herself and sipping it.

"It's my best quality," Ryan added flatly, clicking away at his phone before looking up and grabbing his drink.

_Stop being a little bitch then_ , the next text said, and Alex had to keep from punching Ryan in the head. _Or I'll make you my little bitch_ , came the next one almost immediately afterwards.

When Alex looked up, Ryan was smirking, his eyes dark as he stared at Alex. Without looking away, he used his tongue to pull his straw closer and wrapped his lips around it obscenely before taking a long sip.

Alex swallowed, tapping out a quick, _Not here_.

Ryan grinned smugly when he read it, putting his phone away and slinging an arm around Z's shoulders.

Alex knew exactly what he was getting himself into later.  



End file.
